


Subtlety

by Eclipse9856



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post STB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse9856/pseuds/Eclipse9856
Summary: The one where Uhura wins the game she wasn't even playing.





	

"What's it say?" Kirk asked with that sly smile and a twinkle in his 'too blue to be natural' eyes. All the guys were looking at her with various degrees of interest and she had to stop herself from laughing in their faces. Nyota wasn't sure if she wanted to feel bad for them or make them suffer a bit more.

All night they'd been trying to chat up the pretty girl with the unfortunate task of being their waitress. Everything from 'I'm the captain of the starship Enterprise' to 'I'm a doctor and I'm good with my hands' to 'ye dinnae know the things I can do with my hands' to 'I may be young but I'm wery energetic' had been tossed out at this point. Nyota, Spock, Sulu and Sulu's husband, Ben, shared looks with each other from behind their various drinks the entire time. The waitress smiled and never faltered in her service of the group but she gave no indication that any of their outrageous lines were working. So, imagine Nyota's surprise when, right before they got up to leave, the girl slipped her a note on an actual piece of paper.

"It's her comm number," Nyota told her captain as she took the arm he offered her. Kirk's not nearly as bad as she originally thought and she was woman enough to admit it. "She wants me to call her sometime."

"That's... that is a very interesting mental image," Kirk chuckled. Spock looked at him with mild umbrage. "Hey, a man can admire from afar."

"You touched my breasts," she said, reminding him of that bar fight from another lifetime ago.

"Not on purpose; Cupcake pushed me. Then you pushed me. I ended with a bloody and, as it turned out, broken nose," the captain smiled. "I know better than to touch you without your permission. Unless you're bleeding to death, I'll keep my hands to myself. My mind, on the other hand…"

"Behave, Jim," Nyota playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Yes, mom," Kirk smiled. "You gonna call your new girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I might," she said with a smirk. Spock gave her a look but she paid him no mind. He was well aware of her feelings and, even if he wasn't, he didn't get much a vote anyway. Ever since he decided that he was going to go to New Vulcan for the 're-population' effort then changing his mind and deciding to stay in Starfleet, they'd been in a limbo. Not together but not apart. It was a complicated mess that was not going to be solved overnight. "I should."

"Zat is not fair," Chekov muttered.

"No kidding, kid," McCoy said with a smile. He didn't seem too bothered and Nyota figured he was only hitting on the girl to give Kirk a run for his credits. Which, if she's being honest, wasn't much of a task. McCoy, even at his crankiest, has always been the more dateable of the pair.

"Every time, lass. I dinnae know how ye do it," Scotty said, shaking his head.

"You guys were too obvious," Ben said, Sulu nodding in agreement as he held his husband's hand. "She could tell that you were just trying to outdo each other and not really interested in her."

"But we are," Chekov said, shaking his head.

"You guys really want the secret?" Nyota asked. They all looked at her and waited. "It's called subtlety. Try it sometime."


End file.
